


Princesses Cry Too

by Evllie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Post-Gundham's Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evllie/pseuds/Evllie
Summary: After the class 77 discovered Tanaka as the responsable for Nekomaru's death, they all were able to return to their  cottages.That night though, not everyone slept.From the story:Of course he could look like the type of guy who doens't really care about girls' feelings and probably the most of their classmates thought he liked Sonia just beause of her looks or because she was the Ultimate Princess, but he was actually into her, because in those weeks on the island he learnt to know her and understood the kind of person that she is. He also knew she was in love with Gundham and it was fine. He couldn't do anything to change that, and Gundham's always been fair.Souda knew his place and was genuinely worried for Sonia, because he could imagine, she was falling apart in that right moment.





	Princesses Cry Too

Kazuichi was sitting on his bed when he suddenly decided that he really needed to go see if Sonia was fine, even though he truely dubted it.  
In the end, she had just discovered that Tanaka was responsable for Nekomaru's death, and he had just been punished.  
They are now back to their cottages, but no one was really sleeping: Komaeda, Hinata and Nanami were together, Kuzuryuu was alone in his cottage simply laying on his bed, he's not used to sleeping a lot, and from Owari's cottage it was possible to hear her crying, because in the end, she had just lost Nekomaru. And finally there's Kazuichi, who knows that Sonia's not sleeping as well as the others, even though it's night time.  
Of course he could look like the type of guy who doens't really care about girls' feelings and probably the most of their classmates thought he liked Sonia just beause of her looks or because she was the Ultimate Princess, but he was actually into her, because in those weeks on the island he learnt to know her and understood the kind of person that she is. He also knew she was in love with Gundham and it was fine. He couldn't do anything to change that, and Gundham's always been fair.  
Souda knew his place and was genuinely worried for Sonia, because he could imagine, she was falling apart in that right moment.  
  
Sonia was in her room, alone, that now seemed empty without Gundham.  
Because even though they knew there were survillance cameras, they shared the same bed at times, without telling the others of course. Not that they really cared about the others anyway.  
Sonia was trying not to cry while holding Gundham's scarf, already wrapped around her neck, when she heard someone knoking at the door.  
It took her some seconds to stand up and open the door, but (even she didn't know with which strenght) she made it in the end.  
In front of her was standing Kazuichi, the last guy Sonia hoped to meet in a moment like that. All she hoped was he wasn't intentioned in replacing Gundham because of his... _death_  
With tears in her eyes, she managed to look at him without hesitating, trying to show how strong she was.  
"Can I help you?"  
"Oh" Kazuichi blushed a little, asking himself what he was actually intentioned to do or even say once reached her cottage.  
"Actually, I am the one who wanted to ask if I can help you... somehow?"  
Sonia knew that Kazuichi was in love with her, and she admired the fact that even though he knew that she was with Gundham, he wouldn't turn her back or refuse to help her, he was truly kind, even if a bit intrusive at times.  
"Thank you, but I'm fine"  
She didn't believe in those words herself. Did she really think she could fool him?  
She tried to close the door, without thinking about hurting his feelings: she actually never had bad intentions or wanted to act bitchy with him, but she wanted to think about her own feelings.  
She was truely in love with Gundham. She couldn't tell why, but they used to get along so well and she always had so much fun with him, he was the kind of person she liked to act dumb with when there were just the two of them.  
And now that he's not with her anymore, she wonders who will she share the same feelings with.  
But Kazuichi took her by surprise.  
She blocked her from closing the door, looking straight into her eyes, which clearly showed she was everything but fine.  
"I came here to help you, because I can totally get you're not doing fine. I just wanted to let you know that if you need a shoulder to cry on, I'm here. You always say that we are all friends in the end, aren't we?"  
"...Of course we are friends" Sonia smiled at him, politely "But I'm a princess, and princesses don't cry"  
"Bullshit" the boy took a step forward, getting closer to her: she was still holding the door, probably because she would have fallen without something she could lean against.  
And so once again, Kazuichi took her by surprise.  
"I don't care if you're a princess. You know I like you a lot, but I also know that you loved him, and he loved you back. And now I'm telling you, I know you're not fine, and all it takes is a look into your eyes to get it. You don't have to go through this alone."  
"Souda, I'm..." Sonia could feel the tears hurting her eyes, fighting to come out. Was she really going to let them win?  
"...And princesses can cry too"  
Before he could say anything else, she left the door and drowned her head in his chest, hugging him with her arms and grabbing his white shirt with her hands, trying her best not to fall to her knees because of the shaking, making him her only support.  
Kazuichi wrapped his arms around her as a reflection not to let her fall, but she didn't really realised what was happing until he heard her sobbing.  
"Oh, hey" he awkwardly holding her closer, starting to caress her head softly.  
"It's fine... I'm here"  
"I... can't believe he killed him"  
In the end, the tears won over the pride. Sonia was crying like she hadn't done in years, on Kazuichi's chest, even after how she ignored him and treated him. Now he was the only reason why she wans't falling.  
"Yeah... nobody of us can. But he did it because he didn't want anyone to die of hunger, I guess..."  
"It would have been better!"  
Sonia was screaming, because of pain, because of sadness, because of anger. Even though she was hating herself for how she was acting, she couldn't help it.  
"He's dead now! The both of them are! And what are we going to do now? What are Akane and I going to do? I can't imagine how she's feeling right now!"  
She wasn't using him a support anymore, now she was standing in front of him looking at him waiting for answears, only grabbing his shoulders with her hands as a guarantee. And even after she took a step behind, Souda didn't intend to leave her waist, because he was afraid she could fall in any moment.  
"What should we do now?" the tears weren't going to stop anyway.  
"I know it's going to be hard. It is for everyone" Kazuichi was trying to find the right words, scared she could feel worse if he had chosen the wrong ones.  
"But we're still friends, and we can work together to get away from this island, and they all are going to be avenged. We are going to take revenge for all of them. Can it work?"  
Sonia didn't say a world, looking at him while trying to catch her breath.  
After a few minutes without any word, silent tears kept on streaming down her face, but her breath was regular.  
She moved closer and hugged him once again, with her arms around his neck and her head on his shoulder.  
She would have never believed she would have been grateful with Kazuichi, at least not this much.  
"Souda?" she whispered.  
"Yes?"  
"I don't want to stay alone tonight. Can you stay here?"  
She could imagine the smile on his face.  
"Of course I can."  


**Author's Note:**

> Hii everyone! Thank you so much if you've read until here, it means a lot to me! First of all I wanted to apologize for bad english, it's not my mother-language but I tried my best, so I decided to post this story anyway and I don't think there are too many mistakes. In case, I'm sorry sigh  
> Anyways, I don't really ship this couple but I can totally see this scene happening after Gundham gets killed by Monokuma and I decided to try to write something, at least that's how I imagine it (Souda could seem a lil ooc but my head decided he would be like this in this kind of scene...).  
> (Also I'm such an emotional fangirl, I'm sorry again)  
> I wish you'll let me now what you think about it!  
>  _-Evllie_


End file.
